The Odd Couple
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: Based on the 50sentences LJ community, 50 sentences centering around the coupling of RatchetClank. Slash, obviously.
1. Theme Set Alpha

**Comfort.**

It was comforting to know that Ratchet was just as new to relationships as he was.

**Kiss.**

Every kiss either felt horribly awkward, or wonderfully sentimental - usually both.

**Soft.**

Ratchet's fur was soft to the touch every time Clank 'accidentally' touched him.

**Pain.**

It pains Clank deeply when Ratchet looks at other people _that _way.

**Potatoes.**

Even if it's just a tub of drive thru obtainable mashed potatoes, dinner with Clank has got to be the best dinner Ratchet's ever had.

**Rain.**

The threat of rusting out here in the rain is not enough to make Clank leave Ratchet's side.

**Chocolate.**

Neither one of them really liked it, but they got each other chocolate on Valentine's Day regardless.

**Happiness.**

There is no joy comparable to that which Ratchet feels when Clank smiles at him.

**Telephone.**

Everytime the telephone rings, Ratchet hopes it isn't someone calling them out on their relationship.

**Ears.**

Ratchet's ears are adorable; Clank could easily spend an hour watching them twitch.

**Name.**

The way their names match up, Ratchet quietly thinks it must have been destiny that brought them together.

**Sensual.**

Only in the back of his mind will Clank ever admit that he finds something as common as fur sensual.

**Death.**

Everytime they make a narrow escape, Ratchet is grateful that the only death he's seen that day is that of his enemies.

**Sex.**

The whole time, Clank's eyes never left Ratchet's.

**Touch.**

Clank is smooth and cold to the touch, but his smile is warm.

**Weakness.**

Neither one of them can deny that they are each other's biggest weakness.

**Tears.**

Ratchet's tears are few and far between, but they manage to scare Clank each time nonetheless.

**Speed.**

If anyone else went this fast in something they built themselves, Clank would have screamed at the sheer speed of it all.

**Wind.**

Ratchet is glad that their relationship doesn't move as fast as the wind.

**Freedom.**

It's only after meeting Ratchet that Clank understands the idea of complete freedom to roam in this life.

**Life.**

Life before Clank is barely memorable now.

**Jealousy.**

Clank knows he's being petty and jealous, but he wishes Ratchet wouldn't talk to so many women.

**Hands.**

Holding hands was the whole way their romantic relationship started.

**Taste.**

Ratchet is beginning to like the taste of metal, though that idea disturbs him a little.

**Devotion.**

Clank would not give up life with Ratchet for anything in this universe.

**Forever.**

Thus far, Clank has been the only thing that is forever in Ratchet's unstable life.

**Blood.**

It never bothered Clank until it was Ratchet's blood, and then, all of a sudden he felt queasy.

**Sickness.**

Logic says Ratchet will be over this soon, but love says Clank will be by his side for the whole recovery process.

**Melody.**

Enduring Ratchet's singing in Intergalactic Rock Band is a labour of love.

**Star.**

Looking at the stars was the only romantic activity they could have where it was impossible for anyone to interrupt them.

**Home.**

If you home is where your heart is, then anywhere without Clank was not home.

**Confusion.**

Everyone is confused as to why all of Ratchet's other relationships have failed.

**Fear.**

Clank would rather be sold for scrap than allow anyone to find out about this, not because he's ashamed but because he fears for Ratchet's dignity should such a thing come to light.

**Lightning/Thunder.**

"There is no reason to be ashamed of being afraid of lightning, Ratchet, but thunder, I don't understand."

**Bonds.**

"Just stay with me until the storm's over," Ratcher whispers, and he can literally feel his bond with Clank in the moment the robot sits down right beside him.

**Market.**

Neither one of them likes to go shopping, unless it's for weapons.

**Technology.**

Ratchet firmly believes that robots have souls and that his ship and guns all have conscious awareness of the world around them.

**Gift.**

It hardly matters what Ratcher got Clank, since Clank will love every gift with equal enthusiasm.

**Smile.**

There is something truly frightening and wonderful about Ratchet's mischieveous smile.

**Innocence.**

"It's my first time, too."

**Completion.**

Things are neither complete nor right if they aren't together.

**Clouds.**

Pointing out shapes in clouds is always fun until Ratchet's mind goes somewhere dirty.

**Sky.**

How many times has Ratchet rolled his eyes to the sky at how naieve Clank is when it comes to relationships?

**Heaven.**

That Ratchet doesn't care that Clank is a robot is pure Heaven.

**Hell.**

Every wound Ratchet has ever received puts Clank through Hell.

**Sun.**

To Ratchet, the way the sun bounces off of Clank's metal will always outshine the sun, nevermind the technical logic of that.

**Moon.**

To Clank, Ratchet's eyes always seem to have a glimmering, moonlit quality, even if there's no moon in sight.

**Waves.**

Even though Ratchet hates water and Clank might rust, the waves of water on the beach are still romantic in a creepy, oh-dear-lord-fear-the-liquid kind of way.

**Hair.**

In private, Clank brushes Ratchet's hair just because he knows that it tickles Ratchet, and he likes watching the Lombax bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

**Supernova.**

"Making that star go supernova may not have been the best idea, but c'mon, Clank, you gotta admit all the red is really romantic... and deadly... but mostly romantic."


	2. Theme Set Gamma

Author's Notes: I will now be doing this for every set of themes there is. Not in order, but I will be doing them since a certain fandom out there has not done much yet to produce RxC fics. -glare of glaring doom- Enjoy.

------------------------------------

**Ring.**

"I know we can't get married, but please wear it regardless, Ratchet."

Hero.

Even in no one else knows or cares, Ratchet knows that the real Clank is just as much of a hero as the one on the holo vid.

Memory.

They don't have to give the past a thought now, because each day is a new memory between the two of them.

Box.

"I, um, got you something, Clank," he says as he tries not to blush and fails.

Run.

Not every romantic moments needs to be cuddling or relaxing; Ratchet has proven this to Clank many a time while running from large and small explosions and bullets, respectively.

Hurricane.

Clank always felt like he was hit by a hurricane after they made out, but that never stopped him from starting it.

Wings.

The second 'Wind Beneath My Wings' comes on the radio, Ratchet looks over at Clank and bursts out laughing, as Clank curses his helicopter-esque mechanism.

Cold.

Clank's hands are cold, but Ratchet isn't complaining given where they are right now.

Red.

When Ratchet's fur catches the early morning sun, Clank thinks he sees a heavenly red glow around him.

Drink.

A friend tells you not to drink a bottle of hot sauce for 50,000 bolts; a lover stands beside you as you puke and agrees that yes, it was an interesting experience.

Midnight.

Ratchet's arm around him and his soft, steady breathing are all Clank needs in this life.

Temptation.

This was neither the time nor the place for this, but that had never stopped either of them before.

View.

The view in a spaceship is best, Ratchet has decided, when there is a side view of Clank.

Music.

Enduring a difference in musical tastes is part of loving someone, Ratchet tells himself as Clank hums along to a techno song that makes Ratchet want to scream.

Silk.

Lombax fur is better than silk any day of the week; just ask Clank.

Cover.

No matter what style of armor or set of clothes Ratchet has on, Clank feels in the back of his mind that they cover entirely too much.

Promise.

"I promise you, Clank, I'll never set Qwark on fire with pink flames on Valentine's Day again - geez, it was supposed to be romantic."

Dream.

Ratchet was the man of Clank's dreams, plus more explosions and near death experiences.

Candle.

There was a way that a candle's light would reflect off of Clank that drew Ratchet to him like a magnet.

Talent.

For all his talents and bravery, kissing scared Ratchet.

Silence.

Despite all the 'I love you's' during, no words were needed afterward, because no words existed for this moment.

Journey.

No matter how many places they visited, everywhere was home as long as Clank was there.

Fire.

Ratchet's fur reminds Clank of an orange fire, but it is considerably softer.

Strength.

Clank is stronger than him, emotionally.

Mask.

The mask of certainty and confidence that Ratchet puts on for the world never fooled Clank, even once.

Ice.

The glares that the whole room levels at Qwark when he laughs at the sight of Ratchet and Clank holding hands is so icy, it could freeze the sun.

Fall.

There's something wonderful about knowing Clank will keep him safe that had made Ratchet far less afraid to fall.

Forgotten.

Sasha has to accept that she's been forgotten when she sees the way they look at each other.

Dance.

It doesn't matter that their height difference kills off all possibilites of dancing, because Clank has seen Ratchet dance and knows he's not missing much.

Body.

The question 'how are we going to, well, y'know?' was on both their minds for a very long time before it was spoken aloud.

Sacred.

Insult Ratchet, his skills, his ship, and his homeworld, fine, but speak a word against Clank and _die_.

Farewells.

Any seperation is too much and too long.

World.

Every world is more interesting with Ratchet there.

Formal.

Even though he'll never say it, Ratchet absolutely loves how Clank looks in his tuxedo.

Fever.

Most of the words Ratchet had said while delirious with a scalding fever were either incoherent, or something dirty enough to make Clank _wish_ they had been incoherent.

Laugh.

Any robot who laughed at Clank's choice in men was summarily given a long list of Ratchet's accomplishments.

Lies.

"You know," Qwark teased him, "Clank's just going to go screw someone robotic behind your back, because you can't do anything for him."

Forever.

This is the deepest love Ratchet has ever felt in his life, and thus he knows that it will be forever regardless of whether or not a robot-organic marriage is legal.

Overwhelmed.

Forgive Ratchet if, that first time, he only managed to say 'I love you' on repeat for ten minutes.

Whisper.

"Are they together?" people whisper in their wake.

Wait.

They wait and hope that with time, people will be more accepting, but Ratchet isn't holding his breath on this one.

Talk.

How many evenings have they just spent lying back and talking about nothing?

Search.

Ratchet is always on the search for action, which in turn means Clank is always in search for logic; Ratchet's search is far more fruitful.

Hope.

One thing they have in common is that in their minds, there's always hope for the future... and explosions, most likely.

Eclipse.

When love of Ratchet eclipsed love of reason, logic, money, and self preservation, Clank finally admitted he was in love.

Gravity.

'Gravity' was another meaningless word to Ratchet, like 'non-explosive', 'reasonable', 'robotic', 'organic', and 'flammable'.

Highway.

Roads were almost as bad as speed limits to him, but Clank wanted to 'just take the highway, for once'.

Unknown.

Everything in life was an unknown and an uncertainty to Ratchet, except Clank.

Lock.

Clank had tried to lock up his emotions, yet one mischievious grin from Ratchet undid the lock instantly.

Breathe.

Breathing is unimportant when the main requirement for a lover is that they must be able to put with lots of things blowing up, crashing down, and exploding in a spectacular fashion; thus Clank was really who Ratchet was destined to be with.


End file.
